I will find you
by bunny - kenny and butters
Summary: You will have to read to find out
1. i will find you Chapter 1

I will find you

note : this is a real sad story so . If you don't like don't read !

cartman (pov)

" yes hi I would like to report abuse " I said to the lady on the other line

" okay how do you know the person is getting abuse ? " the lady on the other end of the phone asked

" he came to school bruised ." I said

" how do you know he didn't fall down the stairs or something ?" she asked

" his parents are always fighting and they always get drunk and hit him and his sister there was another kid but he got sent off to military school " the only reason I know this is because I seen a bus with the word military school on it

" okay were go cheek it out now " she said and hung up

" cartman were are the cheesy poofs ? " Stan asked me as he peeks his head out the kitchen

" I ate them " I said and smile

" we got those for all of us fat-ass " Kyle said as he suck his head out of the kitchen

" well you should hide them better Jew " I said and sit back on the couch and open the last bag of cheesy poofs

" cartman save some for us " Kyle said as he grabs the bag from me

" you damn Jew-rat " I said and try to get them back

just then I hear a knock on the door I run to go get it . how can this be . we didn't invite anyone but butters and Kenny . well Kenny won't be joining us so it must be butters . I open the door and see butter standing . holding the stuffed animal Kenny gave him for his birthday

" fellas there hulling Kenny off somewhere " butters said and looks down at the floor . butters has a thing for Kenny and Kenny has a thing for butters since we were nine we all could tell

" WHAT ?" Kyle said and runs out the door and run down to Kenny's houses butters wasn't lying there were taking Kenny away


	2. i will find you Chapter 2

cartman (pov)

"what " Kyle said and runs out the door

I look at butters tears were running down his face . I kinda felt bad for poor butters. i mean like I said he has a thing for Kenny but Kenny and Kyle have dated for a while now. so butters is dating tweak and Stan is with Wendy .

" I did it I called social services on the Kenny " I blurted out

"what cartman you fat fuck " Stan said and ran down the street .

i Follow him down the street " it was a false alarm " I yell " I called I was mad and I thought it would be funny to see Kenny get taken away "

" you know you can get in trouble for making a fake call " the police officer said

"yes " I said and look at the floor " I'm sorry Kenny " I said the look at the officer

" let go " he said and put me in the car

" WHAT " I yelled

" were takeing you down town this isn't your first fake phone call " He said and lets Kenny out of the car

I don't fight anymore i got in the car and look back down . it was my fault I called and now I'm getting in trouble . the officer get in and drives away .

Stan's ( pov)

I was the first to go back to carman's I sat on the floor and just layed there . i picture Kenny and Kyle hugging . i felt like i was going to be sick . I see Kenny and Kyle walk in holding hand. I get up and run to the bathroom . i can't take it anymore

" STAN " I hear a voice outside the bathroom

" I'M FINE " I said

" OPEN UP " I knew whose voice that was it was Wendy what did she want

" NO JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE " i yelled

" STANLEY RANDALL MARSH OPEN THIS DOOR " she yelled and hit the door

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WENDY " I yell " I'M NOT IN THE MOOD "

" YOU KNOW WHAT " SHE YELLED " WERE DONE "

" IT NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU DONE THIS WENDY " I SAID

" WHAT WRONG WITH YOU STAN " she said crying

"I'm sorry Wendy let's get out of here " i said and go back down stairs and get my stuff

" s-stan are you leaving "

"yeah I'm not wanted anyways " i yelled so that Kenny and Kyle would hear me and break their make out session short

" i-i want you here " butters said

i look at Wendy and give her the can-he-tag-along look

" you can come with us if you want butters " Wendy said

" t- thanks" he said and gets his stuff

We go out the only fast food place we have here shakey's pizza . we stay there for a while . by the time we finished it was 9: 30 i walk Wendy home then butters then i walk myself home and fall asleep

butter's (pov)

"Butters were you " my dad yelled and hit me

" i- i was with stan and Wendy " i said

" you think your funny " he said and hits me again

" n-no " i said again

" go to your room " he yelled at me

i go up to my room and lay down on the bed . my phone vibrates in my pocket i open it up it was a text from Kenny " stay strong"


End file.
